


Send Me a Fallen Angel

by LindsayBay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, biker romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: Merle likes a much younger woman, who is the owner of a bookstore. He doesn't think there is any way she'd be interested in him, but then he sees the book that she's reading. Romance/smut.





	Send Me a Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that Merle is a reader (he missed the library at Woodbury). I know the fandom likes to portray him as a dummy, but Merle isn't stupid (he was in the Marines, remember?), he lacks wisdom. Those are two different things.

You’re sitting on the floor behind the counter sorting out a box of mystery novels when the wind chime attached to the door jingles. You pop your head up. “Hello! Can I help you?”

The man that has just walked in looks a little uncertain. He’s dressed in khaki pants, with a short-sleeved button down shirt open over a tee shirt. He looks strong, like someone who works with his hands. “Ya have any westerns?”

You stand up and dust off your jeans. “I sure do. Someone just brought in a whole bunch of Zane Greys.”

“ ‘Valley of Wild Horses’? I been lookin’ for that one for years.”

“You’re in luck, then.” You walk through the stacks to a nook at the back of the store. A sign dangles from the ceiling that says “Westerns” in black-and-white cow-pattern letters. You pull out a slim, tattered volume. “Here you go. It’s half off the cover price. I think you’ll like it. It’s one of my favorites.”

The man looks at you, and you notice that he has beautiful eyes. He’s too old for you, though. He has to be close to your father’s age. “I didn’t think that girls liked westerns.”

You shrug. “Well, I was kind of a tomboy. And I like stories with horses.”

“Ya have a horse? Ya seem like yuh’d have a horse.”

You’re not quite sure how to take that. “I do, actually. Do you ride?”

“Not horses.” The man grabs a few more books off the shelf. “This yer store? Ain’t been here long.”

“Yes, it’s all mine. It’s been my dream to have my own book shop ever since I was little, and now--” You spread your arms, indicating the shop space with its smell of fresh paint and the rocking chairs and the tabby cat snoozing on a shelf next to a pile of cookbooks. “It’s everything I always wanted.”

The man gazes at you, chewing on the corner of his lip. He really is good-looking for his age. Finally, he says, “Huh. I never had a dream come true.”

“Yet,” you say.

...................

Merle parks his truck and grabs the pile of paperbacks he’s trading in for store credit. He tries to suppress the surge of anticipation that he feels. _She’s not for you. Too young, too sweet, too damn smart to get involved with a mess of an old man like you._

Over the past seven months, Merle had become a regular at Frabjous Books. Every time he stopped in, that cute little clerk had a pile of books under the counter that she thought he might be interested in, and she was usually right. Merle would have never thought to buy a book called _Freakonomics_ on his own. He bought it on Y/N’s recommendation and finished it in less than two days. Then he brought it back to the shop and had a lively, hour-and-a-half long conversation about it with her.

Usually, women like her brought out Merle’s insecurities, made him all too aware of his lack of education and sophistication, which led to him hiding his vulnerability with hostility. But Y/N never looked down on him. Of course, he always wore his best clothes when he stopped in at Frabjous, and was on his best behavior. If she knew what Merle was really like, would she be as nice?

When Merle walks in, she doesn’t look up. She appears to be completely wrapped up in the book she’s reading. Her legs are wound around each other tightly, and she chews on one thumb as her eyes race across the page. From what Merle can see, the book has a picture of a muscular man’s torso on the cover, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned black leather vest. Where the man’s face should be are the words _Angel’s Slave: Fallen Angels Motorcycle Club #2_.

“Whatcha readin’?” Merle asks, leaning on front counter.

The clerk jumps and nearly falls off her stool. She literally throws the book over her shoulder. “N-nothing. I wasn’t even reading it. It’s--it’s a terrible book. Would never waste my time with trash like that.” Her face is turning deep red. “Can I--can I help you, Mr. Dixon?”

Merle points toward the rear of the store. “I think yer cat puked on a rocking chair.”

“Again? Crap.” She gets up and hurries to get cleaning supplies from the back room. Merle picks up the thrown book and looks at the back cover. _‘Marie is a good girl, from a good family. She wanted just one night of wild abandon, but the hunky outlaw biker Spike isn’t willing to let it end there. He will make her… an Angel’s Slave.’_ Merle opens it up to a random page: _“Now, you do exactly what I tell you. If you don’t, you’re going to be punished,” Spike growled. “Bend over the seat of my Harley and pull up your skirt.” Marie obeyed, reddening with mingled shame and excitement; she knew that Spike would be able to see how she’d soaked through the gusset of her underwear. “Now pull down those wet panties.” Spike moved behind her and thrust two fingers into her dripping--_

Merle doesn’t need to read any more. He has an idea.

.......................

You’re setting the store alarm when you hear a motorcycle pull into the parking lot. You turn around, and your jaw drops.

“Aw, shit, I was hopin’ to get here before closin’ time,” Merle Dixon drawls. He grins at you cheekily as your eyes roam all over him.

The strong thighs, muscles straining against faded denim as he spreads his legs to brace his bike upright. Those tight, tight jeans, hugging his hips and outlining his crotch. The black leather vest with nothing underneath, displaying a body better than that of most men half his age. That devilish look in those beautiful blue eyes. The stubble outlining his strong jaw. This is not the Merle Dixon you had grown accustomed to. You’d always thought he was handsome, but now you realize that he’s also sexy. Damnably sexy. Your heart rate speeds up, you start to sweat, and you’re pretty sure your underwear is getting damp.

All those hours spent reading outlaw biker romances when the real thing had been right under your nose the whole time.

“Wanna go for a ride, darlin?” he purrs, his voice taking on a little extra rasp.

Your common sense says no. Your crotch says yes. “O-okay.”

You climb on behind him and tentatively put your hands on his waist. “Ya need to get a better grip than that, girl.” You slide your arms around him until your breasts rest on his back. Your palms touch a hard belly. “Ya ready?”

You have never been more ready in your life.

............................

You stand by the pasture gate, stick your fingers in your mouth, and whistle loudly. Betsy, your appaloosa mare, comes trotting out of the dawn mist. When you got out of bed this morning, you’d considered skipping your morning ride. You’d already felt distinctly… saddle-sore. But you’re so restless. You’re sure you didn’t sleep a wink last night, and the last thing you want to do is be still. **  
**

You put your riding tack on Betsy and climb up on her broad back. The muscles on the insides of your thighs protest at being stretched wide again so soon. It’s impossible for you not to think about what happened last night.

.........................

Merle steered the Triumph onto a two-lane highway that led out into the countryside. It wound past soybean fields and pastures full of black angus cows and lakes, its curves making you have to hold onto him more tightly as the Triumph leaned into them. The air smelled like fresh-cut hay.

Merle turned off onto a road that climbed a forested mountain. The trees pressed in close, making it impossible to see more than a short distance directly in front and directly behind. After twenty-five minutes of switchback road, Merle turned into a clearing that allowed you to look down into the valley below. He parked the Triumph and dismounted. “Ya can see the store from here.” He walked to far edge of the clearing, where it dropped off in a sheer ledge. You joined him, closer to that edge than was probably wise, and he put an arm around you. “See?”

You had to squint, but you saw it, the shiny red roof on the strip mall where Frabjous Books was nestled between a coffee shop and and a bird-feeding store. “I forget how small our town is sometimes.”

Merle put his finger on your chin and turned your face to look up at him. “You’re a good girl, aren’t ya.” It seemed like more of a statement than a question. That close, you could see how long his eyelashes were, the different shades of blue in his eyes, the way his brown hair was sprinkled with gray.

“Geez. ‘A good girl’. That’s sounds kind of… dull.”

Merle leaned down and brushed his mouth across yours. You gasped a little, parting your lips. He pulled back again and smiled at you. “So, a good girl looking to be not so good, then.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like I want to be a tramp, I…”

He pulled you tightly to him so that you had to tip your head back to look at him. You were keenly aware of his hard body pressed against you. “A good girl looking for the right man to be a little bad with.”

“And you’re that man?”

“I like ya. I respect ya.” His voice went low and rough. “But I also want to do bad things to ya.”

That was when you should have put an end to it. Did you even really know this man? You had thought that you did, but you’d had no idea that he was a biker. An outlaw biker, by the look of the patches on the back of his cut. It was one thing to fantasize about a man like this, but to get involved with one? What other things didn’t you know about him?

But the very things that should have made you reject him were making you desire him more. ‘But I also want to do bad things to ya.’ Those words had gone straight to the base of your belly, heating you between your thighs. When he bent down for another kiss, your lips parted obediently, letting his tongue in. You moaned a little when the knuckles of one of his hands brushed against your buttocks.

As the kiss deepened, you ran your hands all over his upper body greedily. You squeezed his biceps, caressed his thick shoulders, felt the way the sinews moved in his neck, scratched your fingers through his crisp, close-cropped curls. Undoing his vest, you skimmed your hands across his pectorals until you felt his nipples harden, then kneaded the muscles in his broad back. You’d never explored a male body like that before. The college boys that you’d been with were in too much of a hurry to just stick it in and then leave. Merle was enjoying what you were doing. He’d had to adjust himself a few times, and you could feel his erection against your stomach. But he wasn’t in any rush at all. He smiled against your mouth, nipped at your lips, made a small growling noise when you did something that he particularly liked.

You buried your face against his neck and inhaled his scent as you embraced him, clutching his shoulders hard from the back. He smelled earthy, slightly musky, with a hint of fresh sweat. You touched your tongue to his skin and tasted salt. “I want you,” you breathed.

You felt his shuddering inhale. “Got a blanket in my saddlebags.”

“Get it.” You watched as he spread the blanket out where the grass grew the lushest.

He slid his cut off and stood there bare-chested. “Gonna help me take the rest of it off?” he said with a wicked grin. You walked to him and he grasped the bottom of your shirt. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one that gets nekkid.” He pulled your shirt up over your head and unclasped your bra with skill, then swept you up into his arms and lowered you down onto the blanket next to him. He laid on his back and lifted one booted foot, shaking it. “Get to it, now.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the grin he gave you. You unlaced his boot and pulled it off. “The sock, too. Ain’t nothin’ looks dumber than a bare-assed man wearing socks. Mmm. I like the way your titties shake when you do that.”

“Oh my God, Merle!” You put your hands on your cheeks. “I’m not supposed to be laughing when I’m about to have sex!”

“Says who?” He jiggled one of your breasts with the toes of his bare foot. “What kinda borin’ ass men ya been with?” You were starting to think that you wouldn’t be able to stop laughing. Merle stopped the foot molestation and sat up.”Really, though. You ever actually had fun naked with a man before?”

You considered for a moment before answering. “No. Not really.”

“I promise that you're gonna have so much fun. You're gonna laugh. And make a whole lotta other noises. Mark my words. Now.” He lifted his shod foot. “Get back to work.”

Getting him out of those tight jeans was a two person job. You weren’t surprised to find out that he was commando underneath. He started helping you remove the rest of your clothes, but when you were down to your plain white underpants, you suddenly felt shy and crossed your legs.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“I, uh, haven’t gotten a wax for a while.”

“So?” Merle started pulling at the sides of your panties.

“My, uh, boyfriend in college didn’t want to do anything with me if I wasn’t waxed.” Why the hell did you blurt that out?

Merle looked up at you quizzically. “He had a woman like you and let a little hair scare him off? What they teachin’ boys at college these days?” He gently pulled your thighs apart and rolled your underwear down. He looked you up and down with obvious appreciation, then took your hand and placed it on his erection. “Ya feel that? How much I want ya?” His voice was low and rough. “I ain’t never been to college, but I know how to appreciate a good woman. By the time I’m done with ya, ya won’t never think of them stupid boys ever again.”

You stroked his length, making him suck in his breath. He was so hard; it was like a thin layer of velvet over steel, and the head was a deep purple, wet with pre-cum. You used your other hand to touch his balls, rolling them gently in your palm. In contrast to his erection, they seemed so soft and vulnerable. Bending down, you placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, and it jumped against your lips. Tentatively, you gave it a lick. Merle tensed his thighs and groaned. You ran your tongue all the way down the shaft, and Merle grabbed you, throwing you down on your back. He knelt above you, face flushed and damp. “It’s your turn now, baby girl.”

And it was amazing.

Merle touched every part of your body with hands and mouth. He nipped at your earlobes and neck, he sucked on your nipples until they stood up in stiff peaks, he licked his way down your thighs, he slanted wet kisses across your stomach. He flipped you over onto your hands and knees and started chewing lightly on your ass. “What are you doing?” you giggled, and he replied with a bite just hard enough to sting. He opened you up from the back, hands clutching your buttocks and thumbs spreading your pussy lips. His tongue thoroughly explored you, moving slowly, softly. It brushed your sensitized little nub and made your hips jump a little. He took his time circling his tongue around again, and you moaned when it finally returned to your clit.  

Merle moved forward until his cock was snugged between your buttocks. “I want to fuck you from behind. That alright, baby girl?” he rasped into your ear.

“Yes.”

He slid into you slowly, letting you adjust to his girth. “That good?” he asked when he was all the way in.

“Yes.” He started to thrust, slow and smooth. “Oh, _yes_.” One of his hands clutched your hip while the other reached down between your legs to touch your clit. The feeling of him sliding in and out of you while his finger stroked in the same rhythm… “ _Oh, yes_.” Your thighs were shaking. A series of tiny ripples went through you, building into a wave that made you fall forward onto your chest as you let out a stream of whimpers. “Didn’t I say ya was gonna make some noises?” he panted in your ear, making your pussy clench one more time.

He pulled out, still hard, and rolled you over on your back. His eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. “Ya ready for more?” he growled. You reached your arms out to him. He crawled between your parted thighs, put one your legs over his shoulder, and eased himself inside you again. “I’m not gonna be so gentle this time. Hope that’s alright with ya.” At the sensation of his hard length sliding into your slick core, you sighed and closed you eyes. “Oh, no, honey. You open them eyes.”

Fucking while looking into each other’s eyes was a whole new level of intimacy. Sometimes it was so intense that you turned your head, but he would just grasp your chin and make you look up at him again. You could see everything on his face: the animal need, how much he was enjoying burying his cock in you, how close he was to losing control. Knowing that he could see every nuance of expression on your face made you feel exposed in a way that was beyond mere nakedness. It was both embarrassing and exciting. He saw it all: the way you bit your lip when he found the perfect angle, how your mouth stretched wide when he started thrusting hard, the fluttering of your eyelashes when he moved faster. “You're gonna come soon, I can feel it,” he said. You could feel it, too, the trembling in your legs and the fizzy-feeling ripples in your lower belly. You spread your legs wider, clawed at his hips like you were trying to bring him in deeper. Your orgasm hit you like a tsunami. Your pussy clenched around Merle’s cock and he made a beast-like noise as his pelvis spasmed against yours.

He half collapsed on top of you, breathing hard. “Jesus, girl.” It took him a few minutes to recover. Once he had, he laid beside you, one arm across your waist. “Didn’t I tell ya?”

You stared up into the twilight sky and smiled. “You did.”

“Better than anything you ever had before, huh.”

“Hell, yes.”

 _Pphht_. What the-- _Pphht_. You pretended not to notice that odd noises had come from your crotch. Merle gave you an amused look. “Ya have beans for lunch?”

“I’m not farting, oh my God!” You were mortified.

Merle laughed. “I know that. Ya just got some air in your pussy. Happens when ya get fucked good.”

“Which is why it’s never happened to me before, I guess.” _Pphht_. You slapped your hands over your face and started giggling. “Oh my God, why are bodies so weird!”

“I told ya I’d get ya to make all kinds of noises.”

“Stop!” You went into a full-on giggle fit. 

...................  


Your morning ride done, you let Betsy have a drink of water, then take her to the stable to remove her tack and give her a going-over with a curry comb. You let her into the pasture and throw her a half a bale of hay. Then you head back to your house.

It’s old and small, a cabin your ancestors lived in before the big house was built. It has its own drive-way and is nicely tucked into a stand of trees.

Merle’s there on the porch, with no shirt and his jeans only half-buttoned. “I made coffee,” he says, holding up a mug printed with ‘I don’t need therapy, I just need a horse’. “Ya sure were up early.”

Your face can’t help breaking into a grin at the sight of him. “You snore. Really bad.” You run up the porch steps and give him a kiss.

Merle pulls you in and slides his hands down to your ass. “When ya gotta open the store?”

You sigh. “In less than a hour.” You kiss him again and pull away regretfully. “I have to take a shower.”

During your ride, you’d thought so many things. About how you barely know this man, about how it was obvious that he was from a world that wasn’t yours. About how it was obvious that the two of you didn’t make a lick of sense as a couple. But when you saw him on your porch, bare-chested in the morning sun, you knew you wanted him in your life and damn the consequences.


End file.
